Hierarchy Blessings
by littlesleepingbird
Summary: Harry follows Hermione back to Hogwarts following the war to finish his education and try to live a nice, calm life. Hermione is changing, Harry can't figure her out. They learn together about ancient hierarchy inheritance blessings, and what it means for their own futures.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**

I didn't realize how much I wanted an a/b/o Harry/Hermione fic until someone mentioned in on the Harmony & Co. Facebook group.  
I know a few people (myself included) have decided to take it on.

I've taken kind of a different path for mine, and I really hope you enjoy it!

This work is my 2018 NaNoWriMo project, and as such _should_ be done by the end of November!

(I know, I don't NEED anymore WIP's but, I digress.)

I will post chapters as I finish writing them, but no more than once a day.  
I promise I haven't abandoned my other work! Please be patient with my ragged self!

* * *

Hermione Granger knew she was an intelligent girl. She'd been the top student in her year since she was in primary school, and even as a muggleborn who knew nothing of magic before coming to Hogwarts, she was the top student in the magical school, as well. She'd spent hours in the library every day for the past three weeks trying to figure out just exactly what was _wrong_ with her, and she'd hit brick wall after brick wall, with vague references to a bizarre wizarding hierarchy, and encouraged medi-wizardry diagnostic spells to confirm _status._

Hermione well knew her _status_ in this world, thank you very much. She'd known since her first year when some seventh year Slytherin had sneered in her direction and mumbled about the dirty creatures being allowed to attend Hogwarts. Back then, she'd been confused about what he'd meant, but over the years she'd come to nearly loathe being called a _mudblood_ , though now that the war was over, she'd heard it very rarely.

She wasn't about to wander into the hospital wing and try to explain to Madam Pomfrey that she was uncontrollably warm, to the point of meandering the castle in just her jeans and a tank top, despite the crisp winter air. How could she describe the feeling of wanting to search out some powerful partner to ravish her? The ridiculous amount of wetness her body was creating between her legs? No. This situation was much too embarrassing to go to Pomfrey about.

So she'd taken refuge in the library, digging through piles of books and scrolls and research and only finding the most basic of information. The other students steered clear of her, for the most part, as she'd begun mumbling to herself and banging her forehead on the table repeatedly in frustration.

It was like this, surrounded by massive stacks of paper, head resting on the table, that Harry found her.

"Hermione," he whispered, reaching out and shaking her shoulder to wake his sleeping friend.

She raised her head quickly, a look of desperation on her face as she took in the presence of her best friend standing next to her.

She sent him a small smile. "I wasn't sleeping. Just..." she trailed off, looking at the mess she'd created. "I can't find what I'm looking for."

He grabbed a few books from the table. "Let's put these away. You can try again tomorrow," he told her, "Dinner is in twenty minutes and you haven't been there for days, so you're going tonight."

"No, Harry," she moaned dejectedly. "I can't! I have to find this. I can't waste time."

Harry set the books back down, crossing his arms against his chest. He looked at her with a smirk. "Hermione. You said if I can back for eighth year with you, we'd spend time just being in school, learning and having fun without the threat of imminent death breathing down our necks. We don't have an classwork since the holiday is starting next week. So this," he gestured to the stacks, "can all wait."

Hermione _knew_ it could wait until tomorrow. He was right. She'd barely spent any time with him in the last few weeks, and he wouldn't have even bothered coming back for their eighth year if it wasn't for her encouragement. He'd planned to just step into the Auror Corps and be done with it, but only Hermione rationalized with him in a way no one else even bothered to try. She was the only person who really understood that he _didn't_ want to fight bad guys or evil or police the world.

So he'd come back to Hogwarts, much to the dismay of Ronald Weasley, who'd gone fame hungry after the final battle and was out spreading stories of his great heroics to any reporter, witch, or wizard who'd give him the time of day. Ginny hadn't come back for her seventh year, she was married to Seamus Finnegan during the summer when it'd come to light that she was pregnant.

Harry had been devastated, for a while, because he thought that Ginny had been at Hogwarts waiting for his return so they could be together, but instead, she'd been with Seamus, and if the rumors were true, many others, in his absence. He'd gotten over it fairly quickly though when he realized they'd never have been right together anyway. He wanted a quiet life and she wanted fame and (his) fortune.

So, he'd followed the one person who'd been true to him for seven years running, and came back to school. He hadn't been sure, at first, what he wanted to do, now that he didn't want to be an Auror, but he'd developed a passion for teaching. Hermione had recommended it to him, naturally, reminding him of the times he'd taught the D.A. during fifth and sixth years.

He'd scoffed at the idea. He never thought he'd been good at it, even then, it was just something that had to be done, but over the course of the year, many of the younger students, and several of his fellow eighth years, had approached him for help with the Patronus charm, and when each one of them were successful, it only cemented the decision in his mind.

He'd spoken with McGonagall and she'd been quick to offer him a teaching apprenticeship, to begin after his graduation and NEWTS. Neville Longbottom had accepted one as well, and they'd spend two years working with the current Hogwarts staff before they'd take on positions of their own.

Neville would be taking over for Pomona Sprout as the Herbology teacher. He'd even volunteered to lead Hufflepuff House in the interim, if necessary, being that the hat had nearly put him there during his sorting. Harry would be taking over the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. He'd be Head of Gryffindor House.

But right now, he wasn't thinking about his apprenticeship, or anything else, except the woman sitting frazzled before him, describing all the reasons she couldn't possibly leave the library yet.

"Hermione!" He exclaimed, his voice stern, almost angry. He was aggravated at the little witch. He missed her, and she was working herself to the bone, as usual.

He didn't expect it to work, but she snapped her mouth closed instantly and was looking at him with an odd expression in her eyes.

"Let's put these books away, go to the Great Hall for supper, and then we can go walk to Hogsmeade after. You don't need to be in here tonight," he told her, voice still firm.

Curiously, she nodded her head and started gathering up the books to return them to the shelves.

 _What the hell?_ Harry thought. She'd **never** given up a fight about leaving the library that easily. Something was up with her, something big by the looks of the stacks of books she'd gone through just today. He didn't have the slightest idea what it was, but he was determined to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

(I don't really have any notes, I just want to say THANK YOU for your reviews/comments/follows/etc. because I love you all.) 

* * *

The next day, Hermione once again sequestered herself in the library, and Harry found his feet leading him to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. He needed advice, and there was really only one person he could think of to get it from.

He knocked on the heavy oak door to the office in the back of the classroom, hoping his Professor was in.

When the door creaked open, Harry nearly sighed in relief. "Remus," he greeted his teacher with a broad smile.

Remus pulled the door open, allowing Harry to step inside the office, and they made for the door on the opposite end of the room that led to Remus' private quarters.

Remus flicked his wand to dismantle his notification wards, and Harry smiled. "He's still up, then?" he asked Remus.

"Yeah, he's a crazy boy." Remus smiled. "He's being incredibly wild tonight."

They settled quickly in the living room, Remus summoning tea from one of Hogwarts many house elves. Teddy lay on the plush carpet, with a stuffed dog in one hand and the other plopped right in his drooling mouth, babbling happily as he waved the toy and looked at the two men sitting nearby.

Remus resumed teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year at the insistence of Headmistress McGonagall. He hadn't wanted to, at first. After losing his wife in the final battle, and learning how to be a father to a boy just days old, he'd been ready to just hide from the world with the small boy. Nearly dying hadn't done him any favors, and he had harbored guilt for months, being the only parent left for Teddy.

Harry had helped him pull through, and when Harry decided to return to Hogwarts with Hermione, Remus accepted the offer from McGonagall, wanting to keep his son and Harry close. His protective nature was in overdrive since the war, and he knew that it probably was quite the same for others at the top of the hierarchy.

"You seem troubled." Remus prodded gently, after several minutes of silence in which Harry merely stared at his tea.

"Yeah," Harry said, running a hand through his messy brown hair. "Something weird happened yesterday, with Hermione."

Remus waited, giving Harry time to gather his thoughts.

"She was in the library. She's been there daily for the last few weeks. I don't know how she hasn't read everything in there by now. But anyways, she was in the back just surrounded by books and scrolls. I thought she was sleeping, to be honest." he explained. "She wasn't, but when I told her to put it all away and come to dinner, she argued with me."

"That seems typical." Remus chuckled.

"Right, yes. It is. So I just folded my arms and got serious with her. I told her she would put the books away, we'd go to supper, and then to Hogsmeade." Harry continued. "I didn't think anything of it, more I was just trying to be serious so she'd see that I'm missing her, but she got this odd look like her eyes were glossed over, and she just nodded and started putting the books away! She **never** goes along that easy!"

Remus furrowed his brow. He had never really questioned Hermione's status in the hierarchy, as it was rare for muggleborns to receive the gift. He'd been so caught up for years in fighting the war, that he never stopped to think of Harry's, either.

"Shit," he mumbled.

"What?" Harry asked him, a bit confused.

Remus sighed heavily. Parents tested their children for hierarchy blessings before they were walking, usually. He'd already tested Teddy! He was certain James and Lily would have tested Harry, but that information was lost with their deaths. It wasn't something parents spoke about until the blessing presented. It could be dangerous, otherwise.

Remus stood and made his way to the shelves laden with books along the back wall of the room. He pulled out a dusty tome. It looked fragile, like it'd been handled frequently and was very old.

"This has been in my family for 8 generations." He told Harry, "Every family has something similar."

"Like a grimoire," Harry interrupted, "Sirius had one."

"Yes, and no," Remus said solemnly. "A grimoire is a book of familial magic. It contains information related to the family lineage and heritage. In the Black family, their magical line was very ripe with magical instability, it's what made Bellatrix the way she was. Their grimoire held a variety of spells that would control those instabilities. It also can hold spells that only work when casting on or by a member of the family, including wards."

Harry nodded. "So, what's this?" he asked.

"This is a history of my family's hierarchy blessings and how they manifested," Remus said, the tone of his voice more serious than Harry could recall ever hearing.

"What?" Harry asked. He'd never heard of such a thing.

Remus looked more than a bit heartbroken when he spoke again. "This is something you'd have learned about from your Mum and Dad. People don't really talk about it outside their families or partners," he explained, "But, before I tell you about it, I want to just ask you a few questions. They may seem weird or feel uncomfortable, but it's important so just bear with me, okay?"

"Okay," Harry answered, concerned at the serious turn the evening had taken.

"When you told Hermione what to do... How did that feel?" Remus asked.

Harry barked out a laugh. "I've been telling her what to do since first year! It felt just like it always does, frustrating!"

Remus smiled. "Well, maybe what I meant was, how did it feel when she consented to your demands?"

Harry furrowed his brow in thought. "It was surprising. As I said, she never really listens to my demands, especially regarding the library." he paused, thinking, "But then when she did it was like... warmth in my chest. Like... I knew she needed to get out of there and eat and relax, and when she said yes it was like she let me take care of her. It felt good."

"So you felt like you wanted to take care of her. Are you protective of her?" Remus asked.

"Well, of course," Harry answered. "I've always been, haven't I? She's been my best friend for seven years. She's one of the only people I've ever know to _always_ be there for me. She's always had my back, looked out for me, protected me. I will always want to take care of her in return."

Remus thought carefully about his next question.

"Harry, how do you feel about Hermione? he asked, before clarifying "I don't mean as a friend. I mean... as a woman."

Harry sucked in a breath, inhaling sharply and loudly. "What?"

"I'm asking for a reason. I promise." Remus said.

"Well, she's quite pretty isn't she?" Harry answered, "I think she's brilliant. Not just intelligent, but funny and kind and warm. She's bloody scary at times, especially during the war. She's so strong. When Bellatrix was torturing her, and I could hear her screaming, it was like..." he trailed off in thought.

 _Fuck,_ Remus thought. He'd forgotten in the heat of the discussion that Harry had heard Hermione tortured.

"Harry." He addressed the young man, "When Hermione was being tortured... What did you feel? Not just emotionally. Physically, too."

Harry slumped back against the couch, a defeated look bloomed across his face.

"Remus, it was the worst day of my life, and that includes going toe to toe with Voldemort." he sighed. "Emotionally, I was heartbroken. I broke the taboo. I said Voldemort and brought the snatchers down upon us. She was being tortured _because_ of me! I failed her. I didn't protect her."

Harry poured himself another cup of tea, wrapping his hands around the warm cup as though he could draw strength from the heat. "But physically, well I hadn't really thought about it much until now. It was like an animal inside of me just clawing to get out. There was a burning feeling that I can't quite describe. I felt like fire in my veins. I couldn't focus. I was sweating terribly like I'd been running for miles, but the dungeons were freezing. My hands were shaking, I felt like... I just felt this urge to get to her. More than just because she was my friend in danger... but I don't know."

Remus inhaled deeply, steeling himself for the conversation that was to follow.

"I know why she acted that way," he said.

Harry looked up from his lap, surprise written across his face. "What? Why? Just like that?"

"Just like that," Remus answered. "Let me put Teddy to bed. This is going to take a while."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

Can I just say, I was NOT expecting this kind of response so quickly to this story!  
YAY! I'm glad you like it!

I'm 8k words in so far, and it's really the only fic I'm working on at the moment (I'm so so sorry, I know ya'll waiting for an update on the Deepest Hearts, I'm a jerk.)

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Remus returned a short while later, and instead of settling down with more tea, he walked to the locked cabinet in his room and pulled out a bottle of firewhiskey.

He took two glasses in hand, and when he returned to the sitting room, he handed one to Harry and promptly filled it up.

"Normally, I wouldn't condone a student drinking," he said, "But it's the weekend before the holiday and you're already an adult. Plus, you're probably going to want it."

He sat heavily in the armchair across from Harry and poured his own glass of the amber liquid.

"You should have learned about the hierarchy a long time ago." Remus began, "And when Sirius and I came into your life in your third year, we should've thought to take the time to teach you about it, to test you for it. We were remiss in our duties to you, and for that, I am terribly sorry."

"What is it?" Harry asked, "This hierarchy? The pureblood thing? Because I don't really give a rats arse about that."

"No." Remus said quickly, "It's not about that at all. Like I said earlier, usually parents do this, when their kids are quite young they'll test them for hierarchy blessings, and if they're present the child is raised to be aware of the blessing and the traits that come with it."

He sighed before continuing. "This is kept very private and quiet because there was a time when hierarchy blessed children were stolen from their beds, from schools, from hospitals even. Receiving the blessing is rare, and for some families with a blessed child, they'd do anything to ensure their child had what they needed when the blessing manifested, even if that meant kidnapping."

Harry was confused beyond belief. "I don't understand, Remus."

Remus gulped down another shot of the whiskey. "The hierarchy is a magical inheritance. Certain families receive it often. Like mine, that's why we have this book. It's a set of traits that are given to particularly powerful individuals, like yourself. I want to explain more, but I need to be sure. There's a quick diagnostic spell, can I cast it?"

Harry nodded his consent, feeling a bit unsure of the whole thing.

With a flick of his wrist, Remus pointed his wand at Harry, moving it in a sweeping motion across the length of his body. _"Revelare Hereditiam"_ he incantated.

Harry felt the warmth of the diagnostic spell encase him, it almost felt as though it were seeping from his skin into his pores and down into his bloodstream. He could _feel_ it in his body in a way he'd never experienced before.

He looked at Remus, who seemed more pale than usual.

"Well?" Harry asked.

Remus cleared his throat before speaking again. "The hierarchy is split into three tiers. Two are inheritance tiers. These are the powerful witches and wizards. The third tier are those without the blessing. Outwardly, there's no difference except maybe in stature as the inheritance shows in early adulthood."

"The first," he explained to Harry, "are the Alphas. Alphas are dominant witches and wizards, incredibly powerful and often persistent in their wants and desires. They are natural leaders, loyal, and highly protective of others they care about, especially their hierarchy partner. Alphas begin to show their inheritance traits usually between 17 and 20. They will grow several inches, develop thick muscle structure, and search more fervently for their hierarchy partner. It becomes their main priority quite quickly, actually."

"What is a hierarchy partner?" Harry asked, "YOu've mentioned it a few times."

"We'll get to that," Remus said, "But first you need to understand the second inheritance blessing. The Omegas. Omegas are the partner, the opposite, so to speak, of the Alpha. Omegas are equally powerful, usually quite intelligent, and tend to lead from the sidelines. They're warm, friendly, forgiving, and kind. They're generally quite small in stature. They come into their inheritance between 17 and 20 as well. When they do, they feel the effects more acutely. They'll feel heated, all the time. Like it's the middle of summer and they're standing under the hot sun. They will become... aroused. Quite frequently. That is part of the inheritance, they will have periods of time when they need to partner with an Alpha. Preferably as a hierarchy partner."

Harry _still_ didn't understand. His confusion must've been evident on his face because Remus continued speaking.

"A hierarchy relationship is a must for either an Alpha or an Omega. Alphas must pair with Omegas, and Omegas must pair with Alphas. This is why these children were kidnapped so often in the past. A family would birth an Alpha, and do anything they could to ensure an Omega was available by the time the inheritance was complete. Without an Omega to complete their inheritance blessing, an Alpha would perish. The opposite is also true for Omegas. While both Alphas and Omegas are incredibly rare, Omegas are born at a rate of 1 to every 5 Alphas, so the danger for them is often much worse."

"So basically, an Alpha has to find an Omega by the time their 20, or they die?" Harry asked.

"It's not quite that simple." Remus sighed. "Inheritance pairings can't be forced. An Alpha has the unique ability to control Omegas. It can be simple things, like for example, the way Hermione responded to you in the library yesterday. Omegas instinctually listen to Alpha's because Alpha's usually act out of a desire to protect the Omega. But, some Alphas have tried to force Omegas into hierarchy pairings. It doesn't work and will kill both of them. A hierarchy pairing is unique, it's... special. A hierarchy partner is like a soulmate, Harry."

"Wait," Harry interrupted

"Let me finish," Remus continued sternly. "An Alpha and Omega pairing is more than just a regular relationship. It's deeper than dating, or marriage. It's an actual soul bond."

"So, I have this inheritance?" Harry asked Remus bluntly.

"You do," Remus said. "The diagnostic was very clear. You're an Alpha. I don't know why I didn't see it earlier. You are powerful. A leader. I should've seen it. And this year..."

"This year what?" Harry asked.

"Have you looked at yourself lately?" Remus laughed. "You're quite large."

Remus conjured a large mirror and gestured to Harry to stand.

In the mirror, Harry could see what Remus meant. He'd not noticed it himself either. His shirt was strained against his body, his pants were at least two inches too high.

"Well shit," Harry said quietly before sitting back down with a huff.

"So, Hermione then?" he asked Remus.

"An Omega, I'd bet," Remus answered, "She'll need to be tested. If she's experiencing the inheritance, she won't find much in the library. I'd never had thought she'd inherit."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Well, because she's a muggleborn." Remus said, "And that has nothing to do with blood purity, so don't give me that look. The inheritance is passed through magical bloodlines. That's why families like mine have this book. I would be willing to bet she's got some magical ancestry, squib or otherwise because muggleborns with no magical familial tree _can't_ inherit the blessings."

"Oh," Harry said blandly, not sure how else to respond. "So what now?"

"Now," Remus said, "You take this book and you read it. It will help you understand the changes coming your way. You're already coming into your inheritance blessing, and while I could just tell you all the details, I think you'll prefer reading about it, as it can get a bit... graphic. Read the book. Do not mention any of this to Hermione. Do not test the things you read in the book on Hermione or anyone else, male or female. You need to learn to control these traits. Other Alphas begin learning about their traits very early, you're obviously a bit behind."

Harry sighed, taking the book from Remus and tucking it into his bag.

"And Harry," Remus said, standing to escort Harry back to the hallway so he could return to his dormitory, "You should read it rather quickly. I think Hermione might need to borrow it as well. Once you're finished, I'll see to it that Minerva discusses this with her."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

I love you guys. Your love for this story has me like... WEE.  
I wanted to do the ABO a bit different than we're used to seeing, but I'm literally pulling it... from thin air, ahem.  
So, I hope you continue loving it, and leaving feedback for your favorite parts, or asking questions and such! You rock!

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Harry retreated to his private room after retreating to the dormitories that had been created for the students returning for their seventh year after the war. There were only seven of them, a small number, but the war had killed many, and of those left, few had any desire to return to Hogwarts as young adults.

From Gryffindor, only Hermione, Neville, and himself had returned. That had been a bit shocking, as the group was so active during the war, but Harry didn't blame them for wanting to move on with life. From Ravenclaw, only Padma Patil had returned. Her twin, Pavarti, could not be convinced to continue after losing Lavender in these halls during the battle. The remainder were from Slytherin house, and that had surprised Harry, at first.

Seeing Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, and Pansy Parkinson in the common room that connected the dorms to each other had become commonplace, and over the past few months, tentative friendships had been formed. Harry found he actually had a lot in common with Draco, despite their history as enemies. They each were young boys forced into situations they didn't deserve to be in, doing anything to survive and save the people they cared about.

Harry plopped heavily into the middle of his bed, flicking his wand to send a colloportus at the door, ensuring he wouldn't be disturbed without opening it on his own. Hermione had a tendency to just walk right in, and he knew after living in a tent with her for nearly a year, she'd seen all there was to see anyway, so he learned to lock the door when he needed more privacy.

Cracking open the old tome was nervewracking, what exactly was he going to find in this book that could explain being an Alpha? Why was this so secretive? And what was the third category, Remus hadn't gotten to that?

* * *

Harry didn't emerge from his room until the next morning, stumbling wild-eyed into the common room in just his pajama pants. Neville and Draco were sitting in front of the fire, each holding cups of tea as they conversed quietly. Even more surprising than Draco and Harry's friendship was the closeness between Neville and Draco.

Harry dropped dramatically onto the carpet in front of the fire and sunk his head into his hands with a loud moan.

"Mate," Neville said, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I stayed up all night reading." Harry groaned.

"Wait," Draco laughed, "Is this another polyjuice thing like you did second year? Is that Hermione in that body?"

"Very funny, you sod," Harry said. "No. I'm Harry, and I stayed up reading and I have more questions than I started with and I have no idea what to do because all my family is dead!" Harry hadn't realized he was nearly yelling.

"Harry," Neville said gently, "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure," Harry responded. "All this... hierarchy bullshit. Remus told me some, and he gave me a book, but it isn't going to help me at all because he's not a Potter and he will barely talk about it anyway because he said it's private and I can't talk to Hermione about it, and she would only go to the library anyway, where she _already is_." He sighed heavily, defeated.

Draco cleared his throat. "The hierarchy... Potter, people don't really talk about it because their families tell them everything they need to know as children."

"Right," Neville interrupted. "My parents weren't able to tell me, so I learned it from my Gran. But... maybe we can help you" he gestured to Draco and himself.

Harry was startled by their openness. Remus had made this seem so secretive.

"You would?" Harry asked.

"Well," Draco said, "We can tell you about ourselves or our families but we won't be able to help you with Potter specific family inheritance traits. Most hierarchy traits are the same anyway."

"Do you..." Harry trailed off, not sure if he should actually ask either of them if they had their own inheritance.

"Do we have an inheritance?" Draco picked up that Harry was feeling uncomfortable and took over the conversation. "We do."

Harry looked back and forth between Neville and Draco, were they so close that they talked about things like this?

Neville laughed, "We haven't talked about it, but as you gain your blessings and meet your partner, you'll begin to see the traits in others. I already knew you were receiving the blessing, I just assumed you knew as well. That's how Draco knew I'd received the blessing as well - he's met his partner too."

"When you start recognizing others with the blessings, you'll be able to tell if they are Alpha or Omega, but until you meet your partner, you won't be able to tell the difference, except for physical changes that Alpha's undergo." Draco explained, "But, once you bond with your partner, it'll open the blessing completely and you'll be able to see Alpha, Omega, and Beta traits, smells, looks, everything. It's wild at first, but you get used to it."

Harry groaned loudly, again. "Remus' book didn't describe _any_ of that."

"Let me guess," Draco asked with a smirk, "It was like reading porn with only a few helpful bits throughout?"

Harry only answered with another groan.

"Yeah," Neville chuckled. "That's how the Longbottom book is too. I haven't even contributed to it, because I think I want to burn it and start over."

"The Malfoy book too," Draco said, "And reading about my father's bond with my mother..." Draco mocked vomiting and Neville barked out a laugh.

"The best way to learn it is to just talk with people who are going through it. You're an Alpha, so you need to find an Alpha who will _openly_ talk to you. If Professor Lupin won't, then find someone else." Neville said.

"Are you..." Harry asked.

"An Alpha?" Neville responded, "Yeah. So is Draco."

Draco nodded quietly. "Potter, why is all this just coming up now, did something happen?" he asked.

Harry answered in a soft voice, still feeling a bit unsure. "There as an incident."

Draco and Neville waited for Harry to continue. When he didn't, Draco pushed with more questioning. "With who? What happened?"

"Hermione." Harry said meekly, "I told her to leave the library _and she did."_

Neville choked on the tea he'd just sipped, and Draco guffawed loudly.

"Holy hell, Potter!" Draco gasped, laughing.

"We knew she was an Omega." Neville said, "God she's been driving us mad with the damn smell, you know... Even having our hierarchy partners, the smell of an Omega in heat can be overwhelming. I wondered if you were her partner, once we noticed your Alpha traits kicking in."

"How do you know if someone _is_ your partner?" Harry asked.

"Bloody hell, Lupin's book must be shit if it didn't even have that in it." Draco drawled. "Potter, you can _only_ use that Alpha trait, the persuasion, on _your_ Omega.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay,

Those reviews. 3  
I don't have a lot of ability to respond individually because I'm an overwhelming mess, but you guys made me feel so good.  
I'm SO GLAD you like the direction I'm taking with the A/B/O. I do love the idea of A/B/O but have always hated the Omega being weak, slave minded mess. I mean, sometimes that's hot, and there may be a time and place for that in my story, but Hermione is to bad-ass for that!

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

After _that_ piece of information, Harry retreated to his room, quickly cleaned himself up, and set out to return the book to Remus. He took his time traversing the castle towards the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, giving himself space to think about what he'd read and what he'd learned from Draco and Neville.

When he arrived at the classroom, the door was open, along with the door to the Professor's office. Harry knocked gently on the door to get the attention of Remus, who was grading papers while Teddy played in his playpen with a set of blocks that had runes carved on the sides, a gift Harry knew had come from Hermione, who loved how they were so similar to the muggle version that babies often had with the alphabet on them.

"Harry," Remus rose to greet Harry, "I didn't expect you back so quickly."

Harry moved towards one of the chairs across from Remus' desk and took a seat while Remus did the same in the chair opposite.

"I finished the book," Harry said, holding out the old tome for Remus to take.

Remus rose an eyebrow in a questioning look, "Already?" he asked.

"Last night," Harry explained, "Or, this morning rather. I didn't sleep."

"It's a lot of information," Remus said, "Do you have any questions?"

"A lot of information?" Harry was frustrated, and he was certain that was clear in the tone of his voice. "No. It wasn't _a lot_ of information! Sure, it talked about being an Alpha, and how great it was to have a hierarchy partner, and it _really_ detailed just what happened when you are with that partner, but it didn't say a thing about how to find them!"

"I know." Remus sighed, "The book _does_ miss a lot of the important things because families choose to teach their children these things. The book is really to discuss your blessing traits, your partnership... Finding your partner is something young Alphas and Omegas are taught about from a very young age."

"Useful for someone whose parents are dead." Harry snarled.

If Remus was surprised by Harry's aggressiveness, he didn't say so.

"Well, ask me what you want and I'll answer what I can." He told Harry.

"You said there was a third type of inheritance blessing, but you've only told me about Alphas and Omegas. The other one isn't in your book either." Harry said. "What's the third?"

"Ah." Remus replied, "The third isn't really an inheritance blessing at all, but the _lack_ of the blessings. These are known as Betas. Up until you begin receiving your blessing, there's no difference between an Alpha, Omega, or Beta. Once you begin receiving your blessings, you will be able to tell those who are Betas. They have a distinct lack of smell, are typically smaller males or larger women, their physical strength and magical power are a more average level, sometimes even less than average. They make up the majority of our society, and it's considered highly offensive to remark on their lack of hierarchy status."

"Draco mentioned the Omega smell..." Harry thought out loud.

"You talked to _Draco_ about this?" Remus asked, surprised.

"Oh," Harry laughed, "Yeah. This morning, he and Neville told me they both found their partners but mentioned Hermione's smell was driving them mad."

"Her smell," Remus said sharply. "Bloody hell. I hadn't even noticed, I try to tune those things out as a Professor, and a werewolf. My senses are so heightened. I use a potion sometimes to dull the aromas. If they can smell her, she may be approaching her first heat and..." he trailed off.

"And what?" Harry asked, worried.

"She'll need a partner." Remus said, "Preferably her hierarchy partner, in order to make it through that. Let me send a quick message to Minerva, she'll need to create a safe space for Hermione and her partner."

Harry felt his anger with Remus rise at that moment. The man _knew_ that Harry was Hermione's partner because Harry had told him about the incident where Hermione had obeyed him so quickly in the library. Remus didn't know that Harry knew that Hermione was his partner, but for the life of him, Harry couldn't figure out why Remus was trying to keep that a secret.

"You mean she'll need me!" Harry exploded, unable to control the anger he felt that a man he trusted was avoiding something so important.

"You know?" Remus stuttered out.

"I _told_ you I had talked to Neville and Draco, didn't I?" Harry raged. "They told me you can only use the persuasion trait on _your_ _own_ Omega. Which means Hermione is my hierarchy partner, and if she's going into whatever the _first heat_ is, she's going to need **me!** Not just anyone, Remus, she needs **ME."**

"Harry," Remus said gently, trying to soothe the anger radiating off the younger man. "I was only trying to protect you."

"Protect me?" Harry shouted, "A little late for that! Would have been nice to be protected during my abusive childhood, or during literally any of my years of schooling where Voldemort was trying to kill me! I don't need to be protected from _Hermione!_ She's the best thing that's ever happened to me!"

Harry hadn't realized he risen from his seat, and in his anger and frustration had begun pacing the room. Teddy looked up at him with fearful eyes and Remus looked defeated.

"I'll just talk to someone who wants to tell me the truth," Harry snarled, spinning on his heel and stalking out of the room. He made the quick decision to head back to his dorm for the Marauder's Map, hoping he could use it to track down Draco or Neville. He needed to know what Hermione needed for her first heat, and what he needed to do to help her.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't really have many notes except to just say THANK YOU over and over :)  
I know some of the chapters are short. To make it up to you here's a longer one!

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Harry sprawled across his bed, eyes slammed shut in frustration as he waited for Draco and Neville to arrive. He'd found the two during dinner in the Great Hall and asked if they could talk about his _situation_ that evening.

When he heard the soft knock on his bedroom door, he rolled off the mattress with a distinct lack of grace and pulled the door open with a small grunt.

"Come in," he told the boys, as he pulled together two chairs next to the bed so their conversation could be more comfortable.

Draco and Neville each took a chair, and Harry plopped himself back on the bed with a sigh.

"I take it from your rather large amount of sass," Draco drawled, "That your conversation with Professor Lupin did not go as well as you hoped it would?"

Harry sent a piercing glare in Draco's direction, huffing. "No. It was..." Harry drew in a breath, trying to explain what had happened without letting his anger explode, again. "It was frustrating as hell. He said that Hermione's smell indicated she'd be coming into heat and that she'd need _someone_ to help her through it. The whole time, he **knew** it was me! He knows I'm her partner because I **told** him about the incident in the library, and he just played it off like he had no idea!"

Neville choked back a cough, stuttering. "He what?"

"Yeah!" Harry ranted, "I yelled at him, actually. I was so mad that he would try to hide that from me!"

Draco and Neville both looked rather angry at this revelation, but Harry didn't notice as he continued his rant.

"So I told him that I _knew_ she was my partner, and he just said he was trying to protect me!" Harry raved, "Can you believe that?"

Draco let out a low growl, surprising Harry who finally realized both young men seemed on edge with the discussion.

"Potter." Draco spit out, "You don't understand. It's practically a _crime_ to keep someone from their hierarchy partner. It's very serious."

Harry furled his eyebrows in confusion.

"Harry, a hierarchy partnership is so unique," Neville explained, "Once bonded, the pair are closer than soulmates, even. It creates a very deep, eternal tie between the two. You would _never_ get that with anyone else, and neither would she. If someone else were to guide her through her first heat, which has happened, your bond with her would not be as strong as if you went through your first heats together."

Harry sat silently, digesting the information. "So, you can go through heats with a person other than your partner, but it can destroy your bond with them once you do meet them?" he asked, trying to be sure he understood.

"Right," Draco said. "I didn't have my partner for my first three heats. There are so few Omega's in our world, I traveled to several countries before I met her. We've bonded and it's incredible and deep, but it could be so much more."

"I bonded with my partner during our first heats," Neville interjected, "We both knew our statuses since childhood, and we've been friends for a long time, it was such a relief to know my partner, but the bond we share, it's more than marriage or even an unbreakable vow, it's... I can't really explain it."

The three sat quietly for several minutes, each thinking about their own circumstances.

It was Harry who broke the quiet. "Are we not supposed to talk about our partners with other people?" he asked.

"Well, I mean it's really a matter of preference. Other Alpha and Omega pairs will know your status by scent, and anyone you're with will be assumed to be your partner because no Alpha or Omega would willingly partner with someone for life who wasn't their partner." Neville explained, "People just don't talk about it because of the Betas."

Harry groaned again. "Right, Remus mentioned them. He said it was considered offensive to mention their Beta status."

"It is," Draco explained, "It's tantamount to blood prejudice in some people's eyes. Only Alphas and Omegas will ever know the status of a Beta. Beta's can never know if someone is an Alpha or Omega without being specifically told because they do not have the ability to scent it like we do, as you will. They can never experience a partnership bond like the one Neville has, or even like the one I have, because of their Beta status. It's considered very crude to mention it. So Alphas and Omegas live like any other married couple because they do not want to flaunt the blessing they were given."

Harry snorted, realizing the irony of this coming from Draco Malfoy of all people.

"Don't look at me like that," Draco sneered, "I know how it sounds. I was a stupid kid with all that blood mania bullshit. I haven't believed it since fifth year."

"I know," Harry said with a sigh, "It's just... another thing. Hermione is going to be so _pissed."_

"When are you telling her?" Neville asked gently, "She's going to need to know soon. She's been pre-heat for _weeks_ Harry, she doesn't have much time left before..."

Harry sat up straight in bed as the seriousness of the situation hit him suddenly. "Remus said he'd have McGonagall talk to her. She didn't come back here after dinner, and she always stops in before going back to the library or to her room for the night. She'd have been here by now." he said, "She's probably with McGonagall now."

"She'll be coming here first, then, when she's done," Neville said. "Do you think Remus told Headmistress McGonagall about you being Hermione's partner?"

Harry sighed heavily, "I hope so. I didn't give him a chance to respond, I just left. He said he was going to have McGonagall create some sort of safe space for Hermione's heat, but I don't know if he told her."

"He better have," Draco exclaimed. "You two are going into this lacking all of the knowledge you need! Do you even know what happens in a heat?"

Harry shook his head, eyes wide. He'd read the book, of course. He figured that sex was involved but didn't know much beyond that.

"Oh bloody fucking hell!" Draco ranted, "Fuck!"

"It's just sex, we'll figure it out Malfoy," Harry rushed to calm the blonde man down, as he'd taken to pacing the limited space available in the room.

"It's not," Neville said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Draco flopped roughly back into the chair. "Potter. Are you a virgin?"

Harry sputtered, a blush rising to his cheeks at the bluntness of the questions.

"It's okay," Neville said in a soothing voice, "It's just that sex during a heat is quite different from any sex you may have had up until now."

"Well, I haven't," Harry said blandly, folding his arms across his chest. "I was a bit busy trying to defeat a dark wizard the last seven years."

"Well, that actually makes it a bit easier to explain," Neville continued, "I'll try to make it quick since Hermione might be here anytime. An Omegas heat causes them to have a strong desire for intercourse. Their body prepares them, so to speak, for sustained intercourse. Without a partner, it becomes increasingly uncomfortable, until that devolves into pure pain. Omegas have _died_ during heats without a partner. With a partner, the sex is not just regular sex. We're young, we have stamina, but that's nothing compared to heat sex. Interacting with an Omega in heat will put your body, as an Alpha, into what is known as a rut. This will allow the two of you to have near continuous intercourse until the heat breaks, usually within 72 hours. These happen about every four months. You will create a knot, at the end of your penis, that will, for lack of better term, swell up inside her. You'll be unable to pull out until it releases and the swell dissipates. Shortly after, both of your bodies will be ready to go again."

Harry looked an odd cross between frightened, disgusted, and interested in the idea.

"However," Draco interrupted, "Intercourse with your hierarchy partner will immediately create the partnership bond. There's no avoiding it. Because Granger is so close to her heat, it's likely that any sort of physical contact could set off the heat and your rut. You'll need to be prepared for that. Once the heat starts, you're unlikely to be able to control yourself, nor will she. Do not allow her to touch you in any way until you're prepared for that. I've seen Granger in action, she'll come in wand blazing, but you have to take the time to ensure she understands that this will be a lifelong bond, Potter."

Harry felt a bit disconcerted at how serious the conversation seemed to be turning.

"Well, we don't have much choice, do we?" he asked.

"Another Alpha, who hasn't bonded, could get her through the heat if necessary, but your bond with her would be forever diminished if you decided to go that route. You must at least _offer_ that option to her," Neville explained. "Knowing Hermione, she'll decline. She's been in love with you since first year, mate."

Harry coughed loudly, "What? No, she hasn't."

Draco barked out a laugh, "Potter, don't be an idiot. Everyone can see that. The woman withstood torture from my psychotic aunt for you! She was willing to walk out and face death with you. She's been by your side this entire time, hasn't she?" he asked.

"Well, yeah," Harry said quietly. "You know, I love her too, I just never really thought..."

His thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the bedroom door.

Draco rose quickly to his feet. "Remember, Potter. You have to give her the choice. No touching before talking. Don't be stupid" he said.

"She'll say yes, I know it," Neville reassured Harry. "I'll clear out the rooms next to you, have the Headmistress find other rooms for them for the next few days. She'll probably seal this end of the hall so the scent doesn't escape. That's what she does for me and Lu-" he stuttered, "My partner."

"Luna? It's Luna?" Harry asked, a bit shocked.

"Yeah," Neville blushed, "But this is about you."

Harry rose and escorted the two towards the door. Cracking it open, he sent a small smile to the petite witch standing in the hall.

"Hermione," he greeted her, swinging the door open the rest of the way, "Draco and Neville are just leaving. Come in, sit down. I'll get us some tea."

Neville gave Hermione a quick hug as he passed, and Draco simply nodded in her direction.

Hermione ducked into the room, heading towards Harry to greet him with a hug of her own. Harry raised his hands in front of him, gesturing for her to stop.

"Sit, Hermione," he told her, using the same stern voice he'd employed in the library. "We'll get there, but let's talk first."

As she lowered herself into a chair, Harry took a shaky breath. _Don't fuck this up,_ he thought to himself, before taking the chair next to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry busied himself with making tea for several minutes, trying to calm the shaking of his hands and steady his nerves in order to have a conversation with Hermione that he knew was probably going to be difficult.

"Harry," Hermione's voice interrupted his thoughts, and he realized several minutes had passed in pure silence.

"Sorry, Hermione," Harry said with a small smile, handing her a cup of tea.

Hermione accepted the porcelain mug with a smile of her own, wrapping her hands around the mug in an effort to soak up some of the heat coming from the steaming beverage.

"Where did you go after dinner?" Harry asked, not sure how to start the conversation, even though he knew _exactly_ where she'd been after dinner.

Hermione huffed a small sigh. "Headmistress McGonagall summoned me to her office. I thought it might have been about school. Maybe there were some students who needed tutoring..." she trailed off in thought.

Harry waited patiently, but it seemed that Hermione was adrift in her contemplation. "So, what was it about then?" he asked eventually.

"Oh." Hermione let out another huff. Harry hadn't noticed before how often she made the little sound of annoyance, but he found it endearing all the same. "There's just this problem with me, but it'll be fine. It's just a normal thing, I guess. I need to go see Madam Pomfrey later I suppose."

Harry could tell Hermione was attempting to minimize the situation, to lessen the need for worry or concern. She'd always done that, put herself and her own needs on the back burner to ensure that Harry was taken care of.

"Hermione," Harry drawled, testing out the Alpha tone he knew would get Hermione talking. "What's wrong?"

Hermione stuttered, looking at him with wide eyes. He could see she was on the verge of tears, and rose from his chair, taking her hand and leading her to sit next to him on the wide bed, instead.

He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to his body, and she lowered her head to his shoulder with a small shudder.

"I feel like, after all these years, and everything I've learned, there will always be so much I don't know about this world," Hermione muttered. "First the _mudblood_ thing, now this... it feels like so much, Harry."

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry asked again, "You still haven't told me."

"I'm not really sure. The Headmistress wasn't very detailed. She gave me a book from her family, I haven't read it yet. She mentioned a Hierarchy Blessing, partnership, statuses, it's all so confusing" Hermione ranted, finally gaining a voice in her anger. "Wasn't fighting a war and being tortured, and losing my parents enough? Oh, no! Now there's some mysterious _blessing_ that's going to drive me to literal death if I can't find some sort of specific partner to help me through it!"

Hermione was red in the face, and crying openly by this point, and Harry felt his heart clench in his chest, knowing she would be scared and confused. He was infuriated that the adults in their lives were leaving them with such little amounts of information, given that the situation could turn dangerous for either one of them without all the knowledge Harry now held.

Harry sighed heavily, feeling unsure of how to broach the subject, but decided to let his Gryffindor nature reign, and jump right in.

"I know about the Blessings," he said bluntly, wincing at the awkwardness of it all.

Hermione whipped her head to look at him, "What?" she asked?

"I haven't known long. I just found out, actually." Harry answered.

"How? Who told you?" Hermione asked in a rush, "McGonagall said it's usually very secret in families."

"That's what Remus told me, too," Harry said gently, trying to soothe the young woman's nerves. "I went to see him after we went to Hogsmeade yesterday. I was hoping just to get some advice from him on how to help you, actually. You were in the library so often, I barely see you anymore. I was worried. I just... I only came back here for you and being without you..."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione said softly, nearly a whisper. She wrapped her arms around his waist, settling her head against his chest. "I'm so sorry. I've been so worried about what's happening to me that I neglected our friendship."

Harry knew this was too much touching. They hadn't even gotten to the talking yet, and he could feel a strange pressure rising within him, a voice in the back of his head screaming _mine mine mine_ as he rested his chin on the top of her head, breathing in the scent of vanilla, cinnamon, and parchment. Touching her came so naturally to him, after all the years they'd been friends. He forced his head up, and peeled her arms off him, scooching back on the bed so they were no longer touching.

"Hermione, I know what your blessing is. I know you want to go bury your self in that book, but I'm afraid you won't have time for that. We're going to need to talk about it, and probably rather quickly." Harry stammered out, trying to shove down that rising pressure and regain control of himself.

Hermione looked at him, not knowing the pressure she was feeling rising in her own chest matched the one in his. The warmth of her body was stifling and her thoughts were consumed by the male sitting askew in front of her.

"What is it," she rasped, her voice unsteady.

"Certain powerful witches and wizards are given a blessing," Harry said, rising from the bed and crossing the room to stand near the fireplace. The proximity to this witch was overwhelming his senses, and if he didn't already know what was happening, the need to _have_ her would have terrified him.

"It's an inheritance, so to speak, of specific traits. A few of our classmates have the blessing as well. That's why Neville and Malfoy were here, they were talking me through it." he said.

"Just tell me and get it over with, would you?" Hermione said gruffly, not understanding why he peeled away from her and was acting distant. Her thoughts felt clouded, fuzzy.

"I'm an Alpha," Harry explained. "A wizard with dominant traits, natural leaders, you name it. The blessing hits between 17 and 20, and the Alpha grows a bit." Harry laughed gesturing down at himself. "There's quite a bit more to it, but for brevity's sake I'll move on."

Hermione nodded, not sure where the conversation was headed and trying to deal with that damn pressure and the wetness between her thighs and _damn_ when did Harry get so big?

"You are an Omega. I'm sure McGonagall at least told you that." Harry continued. "Equally powerful, but preferring a role to support the leader, rather than as the leader. Kind, empathetic, caring. The important thing you need to know right now is that Omegas have what's called a heat when they come into their inheritance. That's happening to you now. The boys said they could tell, that there's a smell associated with Omegas and Alphas. I never noticed it before, but I can sure smell it now." Harry was doing the best he could to restrain himself, but it was difficult.

"When an Omega goes into heat, it's..." A blush wound it's way to Harry's cheeks. He was a virgin and about to tell his best friend, also a virgin, that being an Omega in heat meant a _lot_ of sex. "It's sexual. You won't be able to control the desire. You've probably been feeling it for a while. You need an Alpha to help you through it."

Hermione furled her eyebrows at him, "Who else is an Alpha? I can't just..." she cried, letting loose another round of tears.  
"I've never even... I just can't with a stranger!"

Harry sighed. "There's something else, Hermione." he continued from his perch against the wall, not daring to step a single inch closer. "Alphas and Omegas are given an inheritance partner. I don't really know how most of them find each other. From what I've heard, families teach Alphas and Omegas how to find their match from the time they are children. But one way to know is that Omegas have a desire to follow the command of their Alpha. As an Alpha, I can be with any person, Omega or not, but only with _my_ inheritance partner will some of my Alpha traits work."

"I don't understand," Hermione said blankly, emotion wracking her body and the pressure intensifying into pain. She needed Harry to finish talking so she could go to Pomfrey. _It hurt, damn it!_

"An inheritance partner is a gift, Mione." Harry said, "Closer than a soulmate. Having your first heat with your inheritance partner will create a bond that transcends any marital bonds, soulmate bonds, even time itself."

Hermione moaned, pain spiking in her chest, her body screaming and an odd voice whispering _Alpha Alpha Alpha_ in the back of her brain. "Oh God. I'll never find my Alpha and I'll die, won't I?"

Harry could take no more, and he crossed back over to the bed, standing in front of Hermione and reaching his hand to cup her face, tilting her chin up so he was looking in her eyes. "You already found me." he whispered gently, running his thumb across her cheek, "I'm your Alpha. It's how I was able to get you to leave the library when you didn't really want to. I won't force you to ever do anything you don't want Hermione, but I already love you, and being your partner is my great honor."

He sunk down to his knees in front of her as she trembled under his touch.

"Will you let me help you through your heat, Mione?" He asked her, "It'll be my first rut, that's what an Alpha goes through when an Omega is in heat. Will you be my partner, for this heat and forever?"

Hermione let out a small growl, leaping into his lap, causing them both to go crashing to the floor.

"Yes," she gasped out, pressing her lips to his fiercely, "Harry, yes. Please, Alpha."


	8. Chapter 8

You waited for it so patiently, so without further ado, here is _the heat._

(Seriously though, this fic is rated M for a reason so if you don't like sex scenes you should definitely skip this chapter.)

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Harry took only a moment to wonder how in the world it happened that Hermione had accepted him so easily as her Alpha. He knew they'd probably be having a _long_ discussion about it later, but right now, he didn't have it in him to do anything but focus on the warm witch in his arms, peppering kisses across his jaw.

He let out a low groan, tilting his head back and letting her trail her lips down the side of his neck. He shuddered out a gasp as she suckled lightly on the flesh behind his ear.

Seconds later, he grasped Hermione firmly around the waist, "Bed," he whispered roughly in her ear, rising with only a small stumble as she remained pressed against his chest.

It was only a few steps to the bed, but Hermione didn't seem to want to make them on her own, twining her legs around his waist as her mouth continued it's journey across his neck and down now to the collarbone peeking out of his button-down shirt.

Harry hit the edge of the mattress with his knees, dropping Hermione down to the bed with a small bounce. She looked up at him with wide eyes, pupils black, desire clearly written across her face.

 _Mine, Mine, Mine,_ the voice in the back of his head screamed.

He reached for her then, lightly running his fingers across the nape of her neck, sending a shudder down her body. He bent over her, pressing his lips to hers firmly, his tongue seeking entrance to the warmth of her mouth.

Hermione whimpered, her hands raising to spread across Harry's chest, quickly finding the buttons there and ripping them open, ignoring the pinging sounds as the small beads flew across the room.

"More," she rasped out, raking her nails softly down his pristine skin, the muscles in his stomach clenching as she trailed over them.

Harry didn't hesitate. He gently pushed her back on the bed, so she was lying before him. Her skin was flushed, hair splayed wildly across the duvet. Her chest heaved with excited breaths as he took in her form. _Beautiful._

He felt the heat creeping up his spine, his cock already hard and straining beneath the placket of his pants. He'd never been so turned on and instinctively knew this was different, this was part of being an Alpha.

Harry lifted one of her legs gently in his hands, placing a gentle kiss to the inside of her ankle as his eyes locked upon hers. He wanted to taste every inch of her. He took his time, slowly removing her shoes, and the knee-high socks of her Hogwarts uniform. He could feel her trembling desire increase as he worked.

When her legs were bare, he trailed his fingers up her calves, behind her knees, and to the hem of the skirt that had crept up her thighs.

"Harry," she whispered, voice straining, "please, please."

The sound of her begging only increased the desire thrumming through his veins. He peeled off his shirt, fabric straining against the muscles of his arms as he looked down at her with a grin.

"Patience," he told her, his Alpha voice in full effect. As he entered his first rut he had quickly realized he _could_ smell her. It was absolutely divine and he couldn't wait to taste her, as well. The unique scent of Hermione, he'd smelled it in the room earlier, as he held her in his arms, that mixture of vanilla, cinnamon, and parchment, was now heady with the overwhelming scent of her _need_ and he hoped Neville had made it to McGonagall to have those wards set, because just the idea of anyone else smelling this had his hackles raising.

He let his fingers wander, under the skirt, over her thighs, grazing her hot core through her sopping panties. She was writhing against the mattress, seeking more. His desire to explore her slowly, to learn every inch of her skin warred with the need to simply have her.

He fumbled for the clasp that held her skirt together, before growling in frustration and simply grasping for his wand and sending a divesto at the clothes she still wore.

A gasp came from her then, as her body was bared to him completely. Her arms wrapped around herself, and Harry knew that despite her desire, despite the heat raging through her, she was still incredibly self-conscious, especially about the numerous scars she'd received during the war.

Harry straddled her waist then, his body over hers and he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

"Hermione," he whispered softly, "Never hide from me. You are exquisite, beyond beautiful, and _mine._ "

She let out a shuddering breath, as Harry traced his lips down her neck, sucking and nibbling her skin, his fingers gliding over her body, tracing her curves, teasing and tantalizing.

As he reached her chest, he glanced up at her, meeting her gaze as he flicked his tongue across her nipple. It pebbled under his attention, her back arching off the bed as her hands tangled in the sheets beneath her. He couldn't resist, suckling the budded flesh into his mouth as his hand explored the opposite breast, pinching gently at the nipple, drawing moans from the woman beneath him. He allowed one finger to trail the puckered scar left across her chest, all the way down to her hip, the scar she'd gotten in battle for him in fifth year.

He didn't linger long. The room was nearly crackling with the magic of an unconsummated Alpha/Omega bond and he knew they'd reach their breaking points soon, but he _had_ to taste her.

He scooted further down the mattress, his hands gripping her hips as she moved wildly against the bed, her body craving more than the scant touches he was offering.

He peppered kissed down the expanse of her stomach, sweat glistening on her skin. He knew she must feel like fire was traveling through her veins. The books described the mating _very clearly._

Without warning, he swept his tongue against her wet folds, eliciting a yelp from her, as her hands found purchase against his head, tangling in his hair.

Unable to wait, he buried his face between her thighs, hands holding her hips in place as she bucked wildly against him. He drove his tongue into her wetness, lapping at her and swirling circles around her clitoris. He slid a hand from her hip to ease one finger into her waiting heat.

Hermione screamed then, clenching tightly against the finger burrowed inside of her as her body shattered in orgasm.

Harry didn't let up, as soon as her body relaxed, he slid a second finger into her, slowly pumping them in and out, fingers crooked to hit the softness of her g-spot as he continued licking and sucking at her clitoris.

He knew she'd need to reach her peak at least once more before he took her, as an Alpha's cock was already larger than average, and would swell and knot within her during the rut. As much as he desired her, _needed_ her, he did not want to hurt her.

"Please, please, please" Hermione begged as he thrust his fingers in her, sliding a third into her dripping channel. Her hands were fisted so tightly in his hair it nearly hurt, but Harry didn't care.

It wasn't long until he felt the telltale clenching, heard her quickening gasps. He knew she was close, teetering on the edge, and he bit lightly down on her clit, causing the girl to tumble, once more, into oblivion.

Hermione's body went rigid, muscles straining as her orgasm tore through her. The heat in her body was stifling, and she knew, without a doubt, she could wait no longer.

In a trembling voice, she begged, "Harry. Please, take me. Please, Alpha."

Harry sucked in a breath, before rising from the bed, stripping off his pants and boxers in one go, before once more lowering himself to the bed above her.

He nestled himself between her thighs and her legs wrapped around his waist. He kissed her wildly, then, straining to control the need to ravage her. There was a reason it was called a rut, he supposed, because he wanted nothing more than to fuck her, but even more, he wanted their first time together to be gentle, special. He would never leave her feeling anything less than wanted.

Hermione's thoughts had dissolved into pure chaos as her heat overtook her. There was so much she wanted to say, things she wanted to tell Harry, the very least of which was that she'd loved him since she was eleven, but the only words escaping her mouth was the pleading of " _Alpha, Alpha, Alpha"._

Hermione felt Harry line himself up to take her, the rock hardness of his cock resting against her thigh, the skin a velvet softness. He looked into her eyes then, with a gentleness that she understood as his asking permission. She responded by gripping tightly against his waist and grinding against him.

He entered her in one swift movement, and she tensed beneath him as he tore through her maidenhood.

Hermione sucked in several breaths, working through the mild pain. The bond that had thrummed wildly between them now burst like a dam, magic swirling in the room, overtaking the two.

Harry had wanted to take this slow, but the blessing wasn't going to allow it, and he plunged deep into Hermione, wrapping his arms tightly around her as her hips rose to meet him.

He knew he wasn't going to last long, but it was clear Hermione was already nearing her edge. He could feel her walls clenching his cock as he continued pressing into her, and knew that he'd be close behind. When she came, her teeth dug into his chest, breaking the skin. He let out a nearly animalistic howl, plunging again into her depths as he bit sharply upon her shoulder, marking her as his forever, feeling his cock swell wildly within her as his seed spilled, splashing hotly against her cervix.

Harry waited only a moment after release to roll them over so he wasn't pinning her body with his weight. His cock rested heavily inside of her, where it would stay for several hours. Hermione moaned softly, her head resting against his chest. Her body had already softened, slumping heavily against him, and he realized she'd fallen asleep.

He kissed her forehead, closing his eyes as he thought about the wild turn his life had just taken. Here she was, ensconced in his arms, his forever, his Omega. A smile played on his lips as he drifted off to sleep as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

Well, November has come and gone and the story lay dormant for quite a while and for that I'm incredibly sorry. Life just... gets in the way, sometimes. Things have been tough, but I'm carrying on and moving forward.

This chapter is short, much shorter than the others, but I want to wrap up the first heat so we can delve back into some plot!

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione stirred slowly, blinking the sleep from her eyes as she woke. A heavy weight was sprawled against her chest, a throbbing sensation settling between her legs. She wiggled beneath the weight, turning to look at just exactly what had her pinned down.

 _Harry_. The boy she'd loved since she was eleven years old. One of his arms lay across her stomach, keeping her pulled tightly against him. Their legs were tangled together, and as she attempted to move away, she realized he was still _inside_ of her.

She let out a small gasp as she felt him slip from her, wetness gushing from her where they'd been locked together. The noise stirred Harry from his own sleep and he cracked open his eyes with a small smile, inhaling deeply through his nose to enjoy the scent of their mating lingering in the room.

She sat up slowly, clutching the sheets to her chest, sucking in panicked breaths as she realized what they'd done, what they'd agreed to.

"Hermione," Harry whispered, sitting up behind her and wrapping her in his arms. "Breathe, love. In and out, in and out." He pressed her back against his chest, regulating his own breathing as he chanted to her, and he felt her slump back against his chest as her breathing began to steady.

"What is it?" he asked, wanting to understand what had her so upset.

A choked sob came from Hermione, causing Harry to tighten his hold around her. "I've ruined your life, now," she whispered softly, he could hear the heartbreak in her voice.

"Never," he responded, "You've been saving my life for seven years, Hermione. Now I get to live with you by my side for the rest of it, I don't quite see how that's anything less than perfect."

"You had plans," Hermione wailed, "You're going to teach and find a great girl and have a family, and then I come along and you have to..."

Harry turned her to face him, cradling her face in his palms. "Don't be silly, Hermione," he said, pressing his lips to her forehead. "I'm still going to have all that, eventually, with you. I didn't _have_ to do anything. Don't you see? I _wanted_ to. I've wanted to be with you for years, but the timing was never right and then there were Ron and Ginny."

She stiffened in his arms at the mention of the two Weasleys.

"But Hermione," He continued, "I came back to Hogwarts for you, only for you."

Hermione slumped against his chest, and he could feel her tears hitting his skin. Using one hand to tilt her chin up to look at him, he placed a gentle chaste kiss to her lips. "I wouldn't have this any other way, sweet girl," he told her, trying to portray years worth of emotion into his gaze.

Hermione nodded, dropping her head to rest against his chest. As they sat cradled together, she felt the presence of her heat creeping back into her body. It started as a dull throb, deep in her core, and was slowly pulsing into her stomach, her chest. Her fingers were tingling with the need to touch Harry. _Alpha, Alpha, my Alpha_ she thought.

"I'm here," Harry answered, not quite realizing she hadn't spoken aloud. Her eyes whipped up to meet his.

 _Can you... hear me?_ Hermione thought, trying to figure out what had just happened.

Harry nodded, unable to resist kissing her again. He pulled her to his chest, pressing her body against his and flipping them so he was above her on the mattress.

"It must be the bond," he told her as he trailed his mouth over her throat, sucking lightly as she moaned against him.

"Amazing," she responded with panting breath. Her hands grasped his shoulders, her legs twining around his waist as she ground against him. She took a moment to wonder if she should bother to be embarrassed by her wanton behavior, and a thick growl from Harry stilled her.

"Never," he said roughly, grinding his already hard cock against her. "We were made for this, Hermione. You, for me. Me, for you."

Their eyes met and understanding was evident in the look Hermione was giving him.

"I love you, Harry Potter," she whispered to him, her fingers trailing the stubble that had grown on his jaw over the evening. "I have since I was eleven."

Harry could wait no longer, with that admission he thrust wildly into her waiting heat, filling her with one quick motion. He didn't believe Draco and Neville when they'd told him that Hermione loved him, it seemed too farfetched a dream, and yet here she was writhing beneath him with the words spilling from her lips, and he thought his heart might explode.

He locked eyes with her as he moved in and out of her body, _I love you, Hermione Granger_ he thought, knowing the bond must allow her to hear his thoughts as well. _Forever, my sweet girl. Forever._

It didn't take long for the two of them to tumble over the cliff into blissful oblivion. With a rough shout, Harry came deep within her, dropping his head to her chest as he caught his breath, her fingers trailing along the expanse of his back.

He rose his head to look her in the eyes, a hand raised to cup her cheek as he pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I love you, Hermione," he whispered, rolling to the side and pulling her back against him. "I have since I was eleven."


End file.
